Shimoneta: Oneshot LEMON, muy lemon
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Este es un corto oneshot (algo fuerte para gente sensible) en donde quiero darle a la gente lo que siempre quiso ver de un anime con temática pervertida, ¡sexo! lol. Es la mini historia de cómo e muy timido y siempre amable Tanukichi, perdió su virginidad una acalorada noche de verano pero no solo él, no solo él...


**Desinhibición...**

No sé por qué lo hice, no sé por qué me dejé llevar por ella pero, no, estoy mintiendo... Sé exactamente por qué lo hice; a pesar de haber estado tan ebrio. Hice todo aquello porque estoy enamorado... Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella...

Kajou... ¡maldición, Kajou! Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, quisiera no haber hecho todo lo que hice esa noche...

Creo que bien merecido me tengo todo lo que me está pasando porque, ¡solo a mí se me ocurre confiar en una loca como Kajou y Saotome, solo a mí!

Debí haber imaginado que nada bueno se traían ese par ese día pero, ¿sinceramente? estaba tan cansado de haber huido de esa otra loca enferma de Anna durante todo el día que no me detuve a pensar en lo extraño de la situación. En lo inusual que era aquella amabilidad por parte de ese par... Como un imbécil de medio cerebro, como un tonto que soy, acepté cuando Kajou y Saotome me invitaron a ir a la "guarida" (que es un pequeño café-bar que queda en medio de dos edificios de mala muerte) a tomar. Según ellas, vaya, es que ya por ahí debí haber sospechado, querían compensarme. Me dijeron que se sentían muy mal conmigo por todo lo que había pasado ese día con Anna y que querían retribuir todo mi trabajo de alguna manera. Yo, era, o soy, de acuerdo, a estas alturas ya no sé qué demonios soy en la organización: "SOX", un maldito conejillo de indias; y tan solo porque mi pasado me persigue, sin importar cuanto me esforcé para que no lo hiciera, me persigue a donde quiera que vaya. Kajou me usa para, según ella, abrirles la mente a los jóvenes de ahora.

Bueno, pero en este punto tengo opiniones encontradas. Por un lado, la apoyo; crecer con una venda en los ojos, lleno de mentiras y perjuicios que no son ciertos, es perjudicial para cualquier persona no importa su edad. Pero por el otro... Creo que por algo crearon esa estúpida ley de reprimir todo contenido inmoral.

Gracias a que muchos chicos de mi escuela (y de muchas otras) no saben lo que es tener sexo por diversión, no tienen la más minina idea de lo que es el sexo y las miles derivaciones que puede tener, viven, (de alguna manera hablando) tranquilos, felices. Son unos ignorantes malditos hijos de puta muy felices porque ellos, a diferencia de mí, que lo sé "todo" sobre el sexo y lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser, no tienen el problema que tengo yo en estos momentos. Ellos, ah, malditos malnacidos hijos de su puta madre, no tienen que pasar por este maldito sufrimiento que estoy viviendo, no tienen que soportar este dolor que estoy sintiendo. Ellos no tienen que lidiar con la indiferencia de la persona que aman porque no tienen una puta idea de lo que es el amor y mucho menos saben lo significativo que es cuando te acuestas con esa persona. No tienen la más mínima idea de lo duro que es estar lejos de la persona que amas, que te encanta, porque esos conceptos fueron arrancados de su educación.

Entiendo por qué aprobaron la ley de prohibir cualquier material sexual porque aunque el sexo no es malo, oh, no, es todo lo contrario, es increíble y además muy necesario, hay personas que no tienen la suficiente madurez para asumir y llevar una vida sexual activa.

Antes, antes de la ley, las calles estaban plagadas de contenido sexual en forma de "publicidad". Por favor... ¿A qué hombre no se le va a pa*** viendo una foto, inmensa, de una hermosísima chica en sexy ropa interior? A cualquiera. Ah, qué curioso, parece ser que es verdad: "El que anda con la miel algo se le pega..." Desde que conozco a Kajou ha sido lo mismo, siempre hablando con vulgaridades mientras aprovecha el "regalo" que le dejó su padre, mientras hace uso del celular que le permite decir obscenidades por unos cuantos minutos. Por Dios que la extraño, amo cada una de sus malditas palabras y perversidades.

Entiendo que la ley se creó para acabar con los crímenes de índole sexual. Que la idea era acabar con las violaciones a niños y niñas, (que cosa más desagradable y abominable) y será lo único bueno que ha tenido esa ridícula ley hasta ahora. Desde su creación no se ha vuelto a ver un solo niño o niña abusado, gracias a la ley se acabaron los violadores en serie. Gracias a ella, los esposos dejaron de ser infieles y las mujeres también; porque eso de que la infidelidad viene solo por parte del hombre, ja, esa es la peor mentira de la humanidad... En mi opinión, no hay un ser más perverso que la mujer. Ah, sí, no me importa que me tilden de lo que quieran porque eso que me hicieron ese trio de degeneradas esa noche, solo puede catalogarse como eso, como una perversión.

Llegamos pues al café para tomar algo y relajarnos del día que habíamos tenido y fue ahí, donde empezó toda mi pequeña tragedia.

— ¿Les traigo lo de siempre, señorita Ayame?

— No, no, —le dijo esa degenerada de Kajou al hombre que nos estaba atendiendo, como siempre, muy amablemente— hoy queremos tomar algo diferente. Hoy queremos tomar algo de sake.

No me parecía prudente que, nosotros, unos mocosos de dieciséis años, nos pusiéramos a beber como si fuéramos cualquier grupo de personas que salen de sus trabajos completamente agotados, muertos de cansancio. No estuve de acuerdo pero como con ese par es mejor no discutir, no llevarles la contraria... Pues no dije nada y dejé que ella, la mujer más pervertida y bella que he conocido en mi vida, pidiera lo que le diera la gana.

Como era de esperarse, los tragos no me estaban cayendo bien y por eso, como buen imbécil bueno para nada que soy, me levanté de la mesa y las deje solas para ir al baño.

Garrafal error que aún estoy pagando.

Para hacer el cuento corto e ir directo al grano, después de haberle dado muchas vueltas a este "relato", no sé qué le habrán puesto esas mujeres a mi trago pero de pronto, me empecé a sentir extraño; pero no extraño mal, no, todo lo contrario... No me voy a hacer el inocente porque soy cualquier cosa menos eso. No voy a negar que disfruté cada una de las cosas que le hice a la muy pe*** de Anna, en mi casa, en mi cama... No voy a negar que me encantó hacerle todo lo que le hice y (y me dejó hacerle) esa maldita degenerada.

Los recuerdos aún son borrosos, al parecer la droga con la que me drogaron, sí, ahora sé (gracias a Fuwa, que fue la otra degenerada que les facilitó aquella pastilla) que lo que hicieron Kajou y Saotome ese día fue eso, drogarme. Las muy desgraciadas pusieron aquella pastilla en mi vaso de sake y, ¡por Dios! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso y solo para que yo les mostrara lo que era el sexo pervertido en su totalidad?! ¡Pudieron haberme matado ese par de hijas de puta! Yo, jamás me he drogado, y no me caracterizo por ser un bebedor pero eso cualquiera lo sabe. Jamás se debe mezclar licor con pastillas alucinógenas, o lo que sea que me hayan puesto en la bebida cuando aprovecharon que fui al baño y las dejé solas, porque es muy peligroso. Eso jamás, jamás se debe hacer porque pasa lo que me pasó a mí ese día, a uno se le borra completamente el casete y deja de ser uno mismo...

En mi caso, gracias a los muy bien hechos dibujos de esa enana de Saotome, parece que me desinhibí tanto, a tal punto, que me acosté con mi acosadora. ¡Me acosté y de qué forma con Anna Nishikinomiya! Por Dios, por Dios, si antes era difícil quitarme de encima a esa loca, ¡ahora es peor!

Anna, está más buena que el pan pero lo que tiene de linda, de "angelical" lo tiene de loca. Estuve "enamorado" durante muchos años de ella y estudié, he hice todo lo que hice para estar en esa maldita escuela por ella, porque me había enamorado de su angelical recuerdo y quería estar a su lado. Fui un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo esperaba que la misma Anna que me había ayudado ese día, siendo una inocente y dulce niña, fuera la misma? La gente sí cambia, y mucho. Las personas siempre pueden cambiar tanto para bien como para mal...

No recuerdo cómo llegamos a mi casa pero lo que si recuerdo, es decir, un poco, es cuando Anna se hizo sobre mí (completamente desnuda) y empezó a rozar su exquisito y bien formado cuerpo sobre el mío. Sobre mi drogado cuerpo que estaba tendido sobre aquel futon a oscuras sin saber nada de nada...

— Okuma-kun, ah... Okuma-kun...

Recuerdo su olor, aun puedo sentir todo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, (su excitado y caliente cuerpo) sobre el mío. Aun puedo recordar el sabor de sus besos, el de sus alicorados labios sobre los míos... Esa mujer es la degeneración, la perversión, el erotismo hecho una deliciosa mujer pero es que, lo siento, soy un hombre chapado a la antigua. Anna Nishikinomiya es el sueño erotico de cualquier hombre hecho realidad pero yo, solo quería acostarme con la mujer que amaba, y esa (no sé su afortunada o desafortunadamente) es Kajou, en mi corazón y en mis pantalones solo hay espacio para ella, para esa malvada de Kajou que estaba ahí, con cámara en mano, grabando todo lo que Anna me estaba haciendo.

Mientras veía tres Annas que me besaban, que gemían en mis labios mientras me besaban con insistencia y que se rozaban contra mi gran po***, pude ver a Kajou grabando y a Saotome dibujando. Al parecer, su travesura no iba a pasar de eso, de ver como Anna me provocaba a que me la co***** pero como yo, bueno, no era yo...

— Tanukichi, no te quedes ahí quieto como si nada. ¡Hazle algo tú también!

— Ayame-san, yo...

— ¡Saca tu enorme ver** del pantalón y méteselo hasta el fondo por el co**!

— ¿Eso es lo que...?

— Okuma-kun, ah, oh, sí... Okuma-kun... — Gemía realmente excitada esa mujer sobre mí, sin dejar de moverse con insistencia— Okuma-kun, puedo sentir tu amor a través de tu pantalón...

— ¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente quieres, Ayame-san?

— ¡Sí! — Respondió con una gran brillo en la mirada y, ya saben, con aquella túnica blanca puesta y sin nada bajo ella...— Libera tu po** y métesela por todas partes, o usa alguna de sus cuatro bocas para satisfacer a tu pe** pero haz algo. ¡Sé hombre, Tanukichi!

— Que conste entonces que fuiste tú quien lo pidió.

Hice uso de la gran fuerza con la que me defendía, y me defiendo, de todos los ataques de la gente que me odia (o que me persigue, como Anna) y la giré. En un rápido movimiento giré a Anna y la dejé acostada sobre el futo y yo, quedé sobre ella... Liberando mi pe** y acercándome hasta la sonrojada cara de una caliente y expectante Anna, lo tomé en una mano y le pedí que abriera la boca. Su primera boca...

— Okuma-kun... ¿Para qué quieres que abra la boca y grande?

— Te voy a dar algo de lo que tú me has dado en más de una oportunidad.

— ¿Te refieres a...?

Sonrió como lo que es, como una maldita degenerada.

— Te voy a dar todo mi "amor"...

En cuanto abrió esa húmeda boca, que estaba algo hinchada y sonrojada de tanto besarme, se lo metí con rudeza. Vi que sus pupilas se dilataron con la sorpresa y se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer. No vi que expresión hizo Kajou porque, aun en mi estado, sabía que si la miraba no iba a ser capaz de seguir. Le ordené a una sorprendida Anna que empezara a succionármelo pero que lo hiciera lento, suavemente. Era la primera vez (por lo que veía y además sabia) que ella le hacía sexo oral a un hombre, que chupaba una ver**. Estaba borracho y drogado pero no era tan degenerado del todo; además, no me convenía. Si se lo metía del todo y la obligaba a ir rápido, podría hacerla trasbocar y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento; aunque sé de una práctica en las que algunas personas se excitan al vomitar encima de otra persona pero bueno, una cochinada a la vez.

Posé mis manos sobre la platinada cabeza de esa degenerada y, cuando su boca se acostumbró a mi tamaño, a mi humedad, empecé a metérselo más rápido. Sin dejar de mirar a Anna mama******* y escuchar a Saotome dibujando, le pregunté a Kajou...

— ¡¿Esto era lo que querías, no es verdad?!

— Tanukichi...

Sentí algo de miedo en su voz.

— Voy a echa***** todo en una de sus bocas y después voy a ponerla en cuatro y a metérselo por el cu**

— Tanukichi...

— Luego, —tomé la cabeza de una cansada Anna y la empujé más sobre él, con rapidez— luego voy a hacer que vuelva a sentarse sobre mí y se lo voy a meter hasta el fondo en toda su húmeda va****

— Tanukichi... ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

 _What?_

— ¡Por fin estoy viendo algo de lo que tanto he buscado! Oh, Tanukichi, más, no te detengas...

— ¡Esto es material de primera!

Exclamó esa otra loca de Saotome mientras no paraba de dibujar.

— ¡De excelente calidad!

Confundido ante sus afirmaciones, tentado a verla, algo se apoderó de mí y eso hice. Hice exactamente lo que le había dicho que iba hacer, llené la cansada boca de una loca Anna con toda mi le***, mojé toda su boca y no solo eso, parte su rostro y pecho también.

Sin perder la ere****, más duro que nunca, lo tomé en una mano y acercándolo a la entrada de la va**** de una ya asustada Anna, le pregunté...

— ¿Eres virgen, no es así?

— ¿Qué es eso, Okuma-kun?

— Eso, es esto.

— ¡Ah, Okuma-kun! — Gritó fuertemente Anna cuando la penetré de un solo golpe— ¡Duele, duele mucho! ¡Por favor sácalo, sácalo que me duele!

— Y lo que te va a doler.

Empecé a moverme sobre ella, mientras ella, la "pobre" Anna que ya lloraba, se aferraba fuertemente de mi espalda.

— ¡Okuma-kun, no más! ¡Sácalo, sácalo que me duele! ¡Duele!

— Anna, oh, Anna...— Sonreí y sobre ella, no dejé de embestirla, de penetrarla con fuerza y rudeza... — Y lo que te va a doler mañana...

— ¡Okuma-kun! ¡Okuma-kun!

Sin hacer caso a sus ruegos, a sus desesperadas suplicas, seguí penetrándola con fuerza... No puedo negar que no solo la sensación de estar dentro de su húmeda y manchada va***** era increíblemente placentera, también lo era el verla suplicarme, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, que parara, que no la jo***** más. Pero yo ya estaba poseído por el poderoso demonio de la lujuria, del deseo... Yo ya no quería y peor que eso, no podía parar. Yo quería seguir haciéndola mía, quería seguir violando la ley porque no solo era placentero, se sentía asombrosamente bien vengarse de ella, de todo lo que hasta ese momento me había hecho sufrir... Estuve cogi****** en esa posición por aproximadamente diez minutos, luego, lo saqué y levantándola del futon, girando sus caderas, poniéndola en cua***, volví a introducirme en ella.

— ¡Okuma-kun, no más, duele!

— No... Me... Importa...

Respondí totalmente absorto en lo que estaba haciendo. Le contesté con dificultad porque estar tras ella así, embistiéndola, penetrándola con fuerza mientras me sostenía de sus sudadas nalgas sin parar, era más que delicioso, era increíble...

— Okuma-kun, por favor, por favor, ya no más, déjame ir a mi casa, por favor...

— Me...Importa... Una Mi****. — Sonreí con maldad y solo por molestarla más, la nalgueé con exagerada fuerza.

— ¡Okuma-kun! Ah, sí, vuelve hacer eso.

¿Cómo?

— Se sintió bien, muy bien...

Entregado por completo a su calor, a su sudor y a su olor, a ese olor a sexo que es tan particular...Intoxicante, empecé a nalguearla. Marcando su blanco y virginal trasero (hasta ese día) disfruté de sus gritos ya no de dolor, sino de placer... Me encantó haber foll*** a Anna como lo hice esa noche pero eso fue solo eso, sexo; sexo sin sentido, exquisito, único, delicioso, sí, pero solo sexo. Yo quería sexo pero quería otro tipo de sexo, quería experimentarlo pero como lo había aprendido en aquellas películas que veía encerrado en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche, cuando aún vivía con papá. Y no, no me refiero a ese tipo de películas, cochinos, pervertidos, hen**** hijos de su puta madre. Me refiero a todas esas películas románticas en las que la pareja, después de una típica trama cliché, se odian pero en realidad se aman, confirman todos esos sentimientos que sienten el uno por el otro y lo firman con un tierno beso. Yo no quería co**** a una mujer como si se fuera un animal. Yo quería hacerle el amor a una bella chica que amara. Lo que en verdad quería era hacerle el amor a Kajou, a la mujer de la que me había enamorado.

Luego de haber cogido a Anna como por dos horas, vaya... No tengo una pu** idea de cómo fue que hice para venirme tanto. ¡Eso de ser un virgen célibe por fin me sirvió de algo! Ah, es que sí, así fue. Esa maldita noche, (que aún no puedo recordar completamente) perdí mi virginidad; al igual que la sádica de Anna que, a la hora de que me la estuviera co******, como si de una pu** se tratara, empezó a disfrutarlo y más, hasta se cor*** conmigo como dos veces. No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue pero sé que me la fo*** en varias posiciones, que no deje ni una sola de sus bocas sin estrenar...

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido pero así fue, después de tanto ajetreo, caí rendido sobre el futon y dormí hasta el otro día; hasta las cuatro de la tarde para ser más exactos.

Dormí como jamás había dormido en mi vida pero ese fue el último día que dormí. Al otro día y sin tener muy claro qué había pasado, porque había ropa de mujer en mi habitación, mil hojas arrugadas y lo que parecían unos muy mal hechos preservativos (usados) me fui a la escuela sin tener una puta idea de lo que me iba a pasar al llegar allá.

Encontrándome de casualidad con la inocente pero bien pervertida y sádica de Fuwa-san en uno de los pasillos de la escuela...

— Okuma-kun, ¿tuvo algún efecto secundario las pastillas que te mandé?

— No entiendo, Fuwa-san. — Le pregunté confundido mientras estábamos de pie en aquel pasillo y Kajou se acercaba— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pastillas y qué efectos secundarios?

— Habla de la pastilla que te pusimos en el sake el otro día para que pudieras co*** como co***** a esa degenerada esa noche, Tanukichi.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sin entender media palabra de lo que estaba hablando, la tomé por uno de los brazos (antes de que Fuwa-san empezara a hacer preguntas) y me la llevé rápidamente. Tenía que saber que co** había pasado y con la "curiosa" y científica Fuwa-san ahí, no iba a poder.

Llegando a un salón vacío y metiéndonos ahí, cerrando con llave, le pregunté sin rodeos qué era lo que había pasado.

— Sencillo. Por fin me dejaste ver ese enorme pe** con el que te han bendecido y se lo hiciste a la sádica de Anna en tu casa hasta altas horas de la noche.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de qué carajos estás hablando?!

— De eso. — Se me acercó mucho y mi corazón se aceleró, empezó a palpitar con extremada fuerza, al igual que otra cosa— De que co*****, y de qué manera, a esa maldita desgraciada.

— Ayame-senpai...

— No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan perverso, tan he****... ¿No podrías hacerme lo mismo a mí? ¿Romper mi va**** con tu enorme po***?

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar así, por favor?

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? — Sonrió con malicia, con mucha picardía— Desde que nos conocemos he sido así. ¡Cu** Va**** Pe**!

— Se me esta para*** y no respondo por lo que pueda pasar.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza, mi pequeño, perdón, mi ENORME chico hen***?

— Es una advertencia.

Y desde ese día, en el que pasó lo que pasó en ese salón, a muy temprana hora de la mañana, Kajou no me habla...


End file.
